encore un GINRAN
by amethsyte
Summary: désolée je n'ai pas d'idée de titre. Ichimaru est revenu mais Rangiku ne le sait pas. Déjà assez énervé comme ça, Toshiro s'en mêle...
1. Chapter 1

_TAICHOOOOOOOO ou Kage Ookami 51 , t'as vu ? J'écris ^^ bon ok j'écris pas le chapitre de notre fic mais j'écris. C'est un bon point non ?_

_Ou alors c'est aussi : comment tout faire pour ne pas réviser pour ses partiels qui sont lundi matin à 8h ?_

_A vous tous - si BLEACH m'appartenait , en lisant mes fics, vous voyez ce que je ferais de certains personnages. Donc il est préférable que cette oeuvre ne soit pas mienne._

_Bien à vous. Bonne lecture._

Les fêtes de fin d'années venaient de passer. Encore de bons souvenirs avec tout le monde. Les repas qui n'en finissent pas, les cadeaux, les sorties entre amis... bon l'ombre au tableau, c'est bien les missions et les dossiers …. mais Matsumoto Rangiku avait toujours réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait dans sa division. Ca comprend les missions intéressantes donc celles dans le monde d'Inoue , les entrainements des shinigami de la Dixième Division et boire un petit coup avec ses amis ou seule.

Pourtant, lors des voeux de Genryuusai- Sotaicho, une étrange mélancolie s'était emparée de notre blonde vénitienne , son regard glissant entre SoiFong-Taicho et Unohana-Taicho n'y rencontrant qu'un léger vide puis le regard compatissant de Kira-Fukutaicho.

_**Flash-back **_  
><em>une lumière , l'emportant vers le Garganta ouvert il y a peu par un Menos Grande, l'emmenant vers sa nouvelle résidence, Gin se tourna un peu vers son amie d'enfance et dit faiblement, avec un sourire où le regret se lisait clairement : « Gomen na, Rangiku » (Ndt : Désolée, Rangiku) <em>

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Au moment où cet événement lui revenait en tête, le vent soufflait, faisant voler ses mèches devant elle.

- _**bonne année, Gin, cette année je ne te souhaiterais qu'une seule chose …... Ne meurs pas**_, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en une prière muette.

Hitsugaya-taicho n'était pas un génie pour rien. Sans regarder sa subordonnée, il savait qu'elle jouait une comédie presque tous les jours. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste... puisqu'il lui mentait . Soit par omission mais il lui mentait quand même.  
>Il avait été interdit de révéler qu'Ichimaru Gin était réapparu dans le ciel de la Soul Society et plus précisément au dessus de la Première Division. Il s'avérait qu'il venait finir son rapport d'observation à Sotaicho qui était bien au courant de la véritable situation.<br>Sachant sa Fukutaicho survivante plus qu'autre chose depuis son départ, Hitsugaya avait été plus en colère encore lorsqu'Ichimaru lui avait demandé de ne rien dire de son retour à la joie blonde. Il était revenu en si piteux état qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Etait-il idiot au point de ne pas comprendre la détresse de son amie ? N'avait-il pas compris le déchirement qu'elle éprouvait à sa trahison? Au moment de lui mettre Haineko sous la gorge?

Serrant les poings, il se détourna du balcon où Sotaicho avait émis ses voeux et partit rejoindre le banquet. En tant que Juubantai-Taicho il devait faire acte de présence. De même que sa subordonnée. Il allait donc encore une fois la voir sourire comme si de rien n'était, rire avec ses amis et les taquiner comme d'habitude afin que personne ne sache ou n'ait même le soupçon de croire qu'elle pleurait.  
>Dieu, qu'il se haissait , lorsque le soir en montant dans ses appartement, il entendait la blonde pleurait et regrettait de n'avoir jamais été honnête avec « Gin ». Qu'il le haissait LUI ! Hinamori puis Matsumoto. Cet homme perfide et vil ne comprenait vraiment pas le lien qui pouvait unir. Il comprenait encore moins ce que Rangiku, sa soit-disante, meilleure amie ressentait.<p>

-**taicho ? ! vous allez où ? La fête c'est à gauche.**

A force de réfléchir, il n'avait même pas fait attention à où ses pas le menait. Soupirant, il se tourna vers sa Fukutaicho. La détaillant un instant, il y vit cette fois encore combien elle était triste.  
>-<em><strong>va à la fête, je t'y rejoindrais.<br>- mais ….. taicho  
>- vas-y je te dis! J'ai à faire avant de m'y rendre ,<strong>_répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

Hitsugaya se détourna et repris son chemin, laissant sa subordonnée étonnée puis maugréant dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas. Il était ainsi. Jamais expressif, butor mais futé quoique encore aveuglé par son devoir et ce qu'il croyait qu'on attendait de lui. Pourtant, en ce moment, rien ne le poussait à faire ce qu'il comptait faire. En plus cela le répugnait.  
>Gagnant rapidement une chambre qu'il avait évité au point d'emprunter le chemin le plus détourné possible pour aller voir Hinamori lorsqu'elle demeurait dans cette division, Hitsugaya se demanda encore ce qu'il allait dire. En poussant la porte, il sut que ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas des plus approprié au vue de la relation qu'il entretenait avec cette personne.<p>

_**- quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te bouger pour aller la voir ? **_

Niveau entrée, il y avait mieux. Niveau langage aussi. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Face à lui, se tenait l'homme qu'il abominait …... bon c'est un peu exagéré aujourd'hui mais... ça expliquait surement son animosité.  
>Le regard triste, parmi nombres bandages sur lui dont un sur l'abdomen, Gin était assis près de la fenêtre, tourné en direction de la place où s'était tenue l'allocution de sotaicho et où allait se déroulait la fête qui s'en suivait.<p>

L'instant fugace où la surprise peignit le visage de l'ex-Sanbantai-taicho fut vite remplacé par une expression franchement amusée. Toutefois, hitsugaya s'en rendit compte , la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les traits et la posture de son interlocuteur était la même que celle qu'arborait sa subordonnée. Cachée mais visible. Un paradoxe ...qu'ils incarnaient très bien tous les deux.

- _** bonjour à vous aussi Hitsugaya-taicho. Venez vous me tuer ?  
><strong>_  
>Comment désarçonner en une phrase ? Si vous ne savez pas, demandez des cours privés au pire homme que le Juubantai Taicho ait connu. Oui il exagère. Avait-il l'air de vouloir le tuer ? Bien que l'envie a été fortement présente jusqu'à encore récemment.<p>

-_** Je ne salirais pas hyorinmaru.  
>- ça c'est méchant <strong>_, sourit le kitsune.  
>- <em><strong> Quand compte-tu te montrer ?<br>**_  
>Aller savoir si c'est le soupir qu'il poussa ou l'homme en lui-même mais Hitsugaya se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il étudia rapidement ses chances s'il décidait de trainer de force le « malade » par le col. Au moment où concluait qu'il pouvait le faire sans trop de dommages pour lui, il se raidit.<br>_**- elle m'attend à ce point ?  
>- hein ?<br>- Rangiku... elle m'attend au point que son « petit taicho » vienne me sommer de réapparaitre ? Ce même taicho qui me hait pour le mal que j'ai fait à celle qu'il aime ?  
><strong>_  
>Le tuer était peut être la meilleure solution en fait. Non mais. Genre, il aimait Hinamori. Si jamais, Hitsugaya rougissait , là, il était foutu. Hé merde ! La chaleur de ses joues le trahissaient. Et le sourire taquin qu'arborait Ichimaru l'amenait à reconsidérer son idée de le tuer.<p>

_** - Matsumoto est assez honnête pour t'être restée fidèle malgre tout.  
><strong>_La contre-attaque était piquante et blessante. Juste retour des choses selon Hitsugaya.

Gin baissa la tête, une tristesse infinie emplit l'air de la chambre.

_**- Matsumoto t'attend mais elle fait mal son travail. J'ai besoin de ma fukutaicho. Il lui manque une part importante d'elle. J'ai donc BESOIN que tu la rendes heureuse.**_

__Se frappant mentalement, Hitsugaya s'insulta de sentimental. Depuis quand était-il devenu ainsi ? Surement que les livres d'Hinamori avait fini par déteindre sur son comportement. Soupirant, il décida d'abattre sa colère et sa réserve.

-_** Matsumoto n'est plus complète depuis un moment. Je dirais depuis que tu t'es considérablement éloigné d'elle. !cela date d'avant ta fausse trahison.  
>- trahir la Soul Society n'a pas été dure. La rancoeur de mon enfance n'avait qu'à resurgir. Trahir Rangiku c'est comme...<br>- te trahir toi.**_

__Pourquoi le regardait aussi surpris ? C'est pas parce qu'il mesure 1m33 et manie la glace , qu'Hitsugaya était insensible et ignare. Il était juste très timide dans sa propre vie sentimentale.

-_** perspicace.  
>- évident , je dirais.<br>- mais impossible.  
>- tu te mets toi même des obstacles qui n'existent pas. Ne me parle pas de « pardon » ou autre. Sans connaître la situation, Matsumoto t'attend. Traitre ou pas.<br>- lorsqu'elle saura...  
>- elle fera comme tout le monde... ou mieux encore, elle pleurera en te traitant d'idiot.<strong>_

__Imaginant la scène, Hitsugaya se dit qu'il n'avait pas si tort que ça. Et le fin sourire d'Ichimaru lui appris qu'il avait tous deux la même scène sous les yeux.

_**- je ne suis pas encore en état.  
>- encore un obstacle à la vérité<strong>_

- lors de ton retour, plus mort que vivant, tu as émis deux souhaits : celui que tous les taicho et Kira-fukutaicho soient au courant de la vérité de tes actes ; le second, que Matsumoto ne sache rien de ton retour. Pourquoi ?

_Mais pourquoi je ne rêve que de Ginran triste ? Imaginez vous que tout ça je l'avais imaginé avec Rangiku à la place de son taicho. Bien sur, elle «était en larme , expliquait qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche etc ….._

_Ne pas taper ^^ ou alors taper sur votre clavier pour un commentaire._

_Je pense arriver à faire quelquechose en Happy._  
><em>Amethyste alias Mau-taicho.<em>  
><em><br>_


	2. Chapter 2

C'est re- !

Merci à **Lassarry **dis moi si j'ai répondu à tes attentes. Et merci pour ta review ! J'ai une fan Whaaaaaa Xd . En tout cas, normalement, je suis partie pour un Happy End ( c'est mon objectif !)

Hey **TAICHO**, je vais essayer de faire au mieux hein ( ^^') 

Seule parmi une foule d'amis. N'est-ce pas d'un triste ? Souriant, riant, taquinant….. elle pouvait être fière de sa prestation. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tire son chapeau et réclame une petite pièce.  
>Prétextant de se resservir une coupe de sake, Rangiku s'éloigna d'un groupe avec qui elle discutait.<p>

Kira ne fut pas dupe et la regarda, changée au dernier moment de direction pour s'enfoncer un peu sur le sentier qui conduisait à une petite mare entourée d'une luxuriante verdure. Alors il sentit en son cœur une pointe de tristesse pour son amie. Elle qui avait aidé tout le monde, surtout lui, à se relever le lendemain de la trahison . Elle, qui avait motivé jusqu'au plus défaitiste les hommes pour la Guerre d'Hiver qui était prévue pour le solstice.

-_**Rangiku-san … ne perds pas espoir ….car ta prière a été entendue.  
><strong>_

Ichimaru Gin se demanda un instant depuis quand Hitsugaya prenait tant à cœur les histoires de sa fukutaicho. C'était surtout une question à laquelle la réponse était évidente.

Rangiku avait été celle qui avait découvert le jeune prodige qui était lié au Dragon de Glace. Elle s'était revu , quelque part, en lui. Jeune garçon qui attendait le retour de son amie qui étudiait à l'Académie des Shinigami. Elle l'avait coaché, taquiné et suivit dans son parcours . Allant jusqu'à devenir sa fukutaicho. Malgré ses colères et ses cris, le « petit dragon » lui était reconnaissante et l'estimait.

Elle qui avait souffert de la famine au point de frôler la mort. Elle qui avait du subir les hivers rudes du Rukongai, le ventre hurlant de faim, avec pour seul réconfort la présence d'un petit garçon qui riait de presque tout. Elle qui s'était vu enlever une part de sa mémoire par les sbires d'Aizen qui collectaient les reiatsu. Elle qui avait grimpé les marches des shinigamis et s'était hissée au rang de Fukutaicho…

Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait vite compris qu'elle cherchait aussi à rattraper ce jeune idiot qui riait de tout … il avait compris ses sentiments pour lui …..bien avant de s'avouer qu'ils étaient réciproques. Il savait pertinemment , depuis qu'il l'avait découvert en train de l'attendre devant leur cabane du Rukongai lors d'une ses escapades, qu'elle l'attendrait toujours et , que , s'il mettait vraiment trop de temps à revenir, elle se donnerait les moyens de le rejoindre.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, il avait été d'accord pour de s'en « prendre » à Hinamori . Ainsi , Hitsugaya occupait , sa fukutaicho le suivrait. Et lui, Gin, pouvait être plus « libre » pour « partir ».  
>Mais ne se passe comme on le veut.<br>Hitsugaya était venu seul à la Chambre des 46, Aizen l'avait neutralisé. Le rendez-vous avec l'Hueco Mundo était prévu sur le colline du Sokyoku. Heureusement Rangiku n'y était pas. Aizen récupéra l'Hogyoku. Ils allaient partir. Une pointe de regret le submergea. Au même moment, il avait senti une lame sur sa gorge. La voix qui lui demanda de ne plus faire un geste, le glaça sur place. Bien plus que la vue de presque tous les gradés qui arrivaient sur la colline.

_« Gomen na, Rangiku »_ .  
>L'échange à ce moment là avait été le plus fort qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé. Il avait essayé, sans trahir son objectif, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.<p>

Qu'il savait.

Qu'il l'aimait.

_**- lors de ton retour, plus mort que vivant, tu as émis deux souhaits : celui que tous les taicho et Kira-fukutaicho soient au courant de la vérité de tes actes ; le second, que Matsumoto ne sache rien de ton retour. Pourquoi ?**_

__Un souhait idiot de vouloir encore la protéger ? Surement !

_**- Je me suis dit que pour survivre à Soul Society, il valait peut être mieux dissiper certains malentendus**_ , sourit le kitsune  
>-<em><strong>être sérieux n'a jamais été ton fort<br>- mais je suis sérieux.**_  
>-<em><strong>soit. Donc pour que , au minimum, les Taicho ne te tuent pas dès que sotaicho nous aient libéré de sa pression sprirituelle, tu as tenu à ce que ta mission soit exposée au grand jour…..<strong>_, riant un peu de sa propre remarque, Hitsugaya se sentit détendu, _**enfin au grand jour ….du moins la vérité avait été rétablie dans notre camps.  
><strong>_  
>La vérité. Hitsugaya avait eu du mal à l'accepter.<br>Comment entendre que celui qui avait blessé mortellement Hinamori était en réalité en pleine infiltration sur ordre du Roi ? Mais….le temps aidant, il avait compris et relativisé.  
>Le Roi avait connaissance de projets de conquêtes, de pouvoirs par un gradé. Ce qui avait fait écho à l'attitude d'Aizen et à l'approche que Sotaicho avait eu sur Gin alors que celui-ci n'était encore qu'un étudiant.<br>Ainsi avait commencé l'infiltration des plans du mégalomane. Finir l'Académie en un an et monter rapidement en grade – quitte à tuer le 3è siège de sa division.  
>En plus, tout cela s'ajoutait à ses projets de vengeances initiaux. Aizen avait été celui qui avait blessé sa Rangiku. Comment refuser donc de faire cette mission ? .<p>

- _**souvent, rien ne se passe comme on le souhaite.  
>- hm ?<br>- Rangiku a fait l'Académie.  
>- tu as pu profiter d'elle ainsi.<strong>_

__Amusé du comportement du petit taicho, Ichimaru admit qu'il avait profité de l'opportunité de rester auprès de son amie. Même si , dans les derniers temps, installer une distance avait été nécessaire et son amie en avait souffert.

_**- mais au final, j'ai été égoïste.  
>- oui c'est vrai<strong>_

__Le sourire de Gin s'élargit. Qui aurait cru que l'ex-Sanbnatai Taicho et le Juubantai Taicho aurait une conversation si longue ? Si personnelle ? Et qui aurait cru que le Juubantai Taicho aurait l'audace de lui répondre ?

_**- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas qu'elle sache mon retour.  
>- tu es revenu depuis 2 mois.<br>- la guerre est prévue pour dans quels semaines  
>- Elle s'en sortira<br>- et si elle ne s'en sort pas. Elle n'a pas de raison de rester parmi nous.**_

__ Autant cette phrase était difficile à dire pour le Taicho , autant elle était inentendable pour l'ex-Taicho.  
>Rangiku ? Pas de raison de rester vivante ?<br>La joie personnifiée qui part pour les ombres ?

-_**impossible !  
>- et pourtant…..<strong>_

Gin se tourna vivement. L'intonation était faible, triste et remplie de regret. 

-  
>Coucou ! Je bats des records non ?<br>la raison est que je trouve tout ce qui est possible pour soit ne pas réviser soit ne pas écouter un cours qui me fait ch***

Reprendre les fanfics c'est pas mal non ?

Donc ici, nous avons un peu la vision de Gin. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
>Une review pour en savoir plus sur vos attentes ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_** - bonjour Ichimaru-taicho**_, sourit tristement Kira Izuru.

Etrangement, un sentiment de regret s'empara de Gin. Un sentiment de fierté aussi. Après tout ce temps, il le considérait encore comme une personne compétente ? Comme digne d'être taicho ?

_**- bonjour Izuru**_

Souriant de voir encore frémir Kira à la musicalité de son ton, Gin se détendit. Il avait été surpris.  
>Depuis qu'hitsugaya avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre de convalescence, Ichimaru se demandait ce que la journée lui réservait d'autre comme surprise.<p>

_** - Taicho... vous vous voilez la face  
>- Il n'est plus ton taicho, Kira ! <strong>_

Un soupir échappa à Gin. Lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu n'était pas non plus bon pour sa convalescence. L'esprit forge le corps. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait dit ça déjà ?

Hitsugaya tenta de se détendre. Le sujet était complexe mine de rien. La venue de Kira ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à s'épancher ; alors là, avec un public...Mais le sujet était important.  
>Matsumoto se mettait en danger de par son manque de d'attention et ses comportements à risque. En mission, elle allait au devant des dangers ; alors qu'auparavant, elle était plus réfléchie. Pas non plus qu'elle fonçait tête baissée comme certains shinigamis ou remplaçant shinigami. En outre, ses comportements à risque allaient finir par avoir un impact sur sa santé puisque sa vie sociale et professionnelle en pâtissaient déjà.<p>

_** - Ichimaru-taicho …. je me répète mais vous vous voilez la face  
>- Je ne suis plus ton taicho, Izuru<br>- vous restez le taicho de la 3è malgré tout. Encore plus maintenant que nous savons la vérité.  
>- Vous ne me ferez pas faire marche arrière, <strong>_sourit doucement Kira. _**Vous m'avez appris à tenir tête  
><strong>_  
>Dans un rire crispé, Ichimaru se dit qu'il avait réussi ça. Quelle ironie ! Ainsi de ses mesquineries, ses atrocités et sa trahison, il en sortait finalement une chose bénéfique . Aussi petite soit-elle ? Bien que pour Kira, elle n'était pas si petite.<p>

_** - Taicho, j'ai entendu ce qu'hitsugaya-taicho vous a dit. Et je suis d'accord avec lui.  
>- Rangiku n'est pas comme ça<br>- Mais vous êtes buté ma parole !**_

Qui des trois étaient le plus surpris ? Nul ne serait le dire. Toutefois, l'expression de neutralité qu'essayait d'afficher le jeune taicho de la Dixième ne dupait personne ; tout comme, les joues rouge du Sanbantai-Fukutaicho ; ni l'expression de surprise amusée ( à nouveau)! qu'arborait l'ex-Sanbantai-taicho.

_** - Ichimaru-taicho …. votre départ a crée bien plus qu'un vent de panique et de traitrise dans le Gotei 13. Pour Matsumoto-san, ça a été une remise en cause de tout ce à quoi elle croyait , de sa base de vie, de ses espoirs...**_

Malgré la soudaine mine abattue et le repli sur soi qu'arborait le convalescent, Kira décida , pour leur bien à tous, de dire ce que peu pensait.

_** - elle n'a pas pleuré , vos savez. Du moins pas devant nous.**_

Kira échnagea un regard avec le petit taicho de la Dixième afin d'appuyer ses dires. Ce dernier confirma d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Un lueur de tristesse était visible.

_** - Ran-chan a toujours eu cette fierté  
>- et t'en es fier ?<strong>_, s'étonna Hitsugaya  
><strong>- Ran-chan a toujours été à la hauteur de ce que je croyais d'elle<strong>_, _répondit très sérieusement Ichimaru.

_**- Matsumoto-san est peut être fière... mais uniquement pour vous, Taicho. Vous êtes son monde, son sourire et sa vie.  
>- pas à ce point.<strong>_

Le soupire que poussèrent de concert ses interlocuteurs l'énerva. Que croyaient-ils? Qu'il ne savait pas tout ça ?  
><em><strong><br>- J'ai abandonné Ran-chan bien avant de vous connaître . Je l'ai laissé des jours durant seule dans notre cabane. Puis je suis parti à l'Académie sans me retourner. Puis je suis monté en grade rapidement.  
>- mais ….<strong>_, tenta Kira  
>-<em><strong> Je l'avais déjà conditionné à ma traitrise puisque je l'ai méprisé depuis notre rencontre ! Je l'ai toujours abandonné sans me retourner, sans jamais croire qu'elle me suivrait. Et même lorsqu'elle est entrée au Gotei 13, jen'ai fait que me servir d'elle ….SANS JAMAIS LA REGARDAIS !<strong>_

Pourquoi mentait-il ? Il avait tellement été fière de la voir, elle , si belle , cumulée les bénéfices de son dur labeur. Belle, intelligente, rayonnante... Rangiku avait tout pour elle.  
>S'il avait profité de sa présence, Ichimaru Gin avait à un moment décidé , pour elle, qu'elle trouverait bien mieux que lui pour briller à ses côtés.<p>

_**- pauvre, pauvre petite Rangiku , hein ?**_

La peur mêlée à l'effroyable surprise se peignit sur le visage du convalescent. Qu'avait-il dit là qu'il ne regrettait maintenant ?

_C'est court soit. Désolée. J'ai du mal ^^  
>Qu'en pensez-vous ? <em>_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_Souvenir du chapitre 3 ___

_-__** Je l'avais déjà conditionné à ma traitrise puisque je l'ai méprisé depuis notre rencontre ! Je l'ai toujours abandonné sans me retourner, sans jamais croire qu'elle me suivrait. Et même lorsqu'elle est entrée au Gotei 13, je n'ai fait que me servir d'elle ….SANS JAMAIS LA REGARDER !**_

_**- pauvre, pauvre petite Rangiku , hein ?**_

_La peur mêlée à l'effroyable surprise se peignit sur le visage du convalescent. Qu'avait-il dit là qu'il ne regrettait maintenant ?_

Chapitre 4__

La jeune femme adossée au montant de la porte était un peu trop grande . Belle, jeune et fraîche, personne ne se doutait de son caractère implacable. Comme celui de sa taicho. Néanmoins, Kotetsu Isane s'avança dans la pièce afin d'effectuer la réfection des pansements d'Ichimaru Gin d'un air un peu narquois mais emprunt de la douceur typique de sa profession.

**- vous vous fourvoyez tous …..en un sens. **

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de se reprendre, elle enlevait déjà les bandages du malade.

**- Matsumoto-san est un paradoxe faite femme.**

Se remettant de leur surprise, les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde impliqué dans cette histoire. Un peu trop au goût d'Hitsugaya.  
>Il ne manquait plus que ….<p>

**- Moooooo Isa-chan c'est pas gentil de les gronder . Ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi, tu sais. **__

Souriant à son amie, Matsumoto Rangiku salua son taicho et Kira. Son sourire s'élargit, emplissant la pièce d'une douce atmosphère lorsque ses iris bleus turquoises se posèrent un instant sur l'ex-Sanbantai-taicho.

-**bonjour Gin **

Le blanc qui suivit son entrée fit retombée comme un soufflet son effet. Hitsugaya ne sut que penser ou faire. Kira était autant gêné de la situation que d'être en présence d'Isane. Seul Gin se demandait si la situation était un cauchemard ou un rêve.

**- Éclaircissons quelques point, qu'en pensez vous ? **

La proposition de Rangiku plut autant que l'annonce d'un entrainement avec la 11è.

- **Premièremement, ** elle se tourna vers son taicho, **vous êtes demandé par ukitake-taicho qui a quelque chose à vous remettre. Je pense que c'est bon pour votre croissance.**

Se renfrognant à l'idée d'un énième paquet de bonbon, Hitsugaya pesa le pour et le contre d'étriper sa fukutaicho. Son insubordination n'était pas rare – loin de là – et en ce moment, son niveau de patience était au plus bas. Se rendait-elle compte des efforts qu'il entreprenait ?

- **Deuxièmement, Kira pense à Isane plutôt qu'à moi sinon elle va te filer entre les doigts**

Elle répondit aux _**« Rangiku-san ! »**_ indignés et gênés du couple par un sourire taquin. Depuis quelques mois, ces deux-là entretenaient une relation discrète et platonique. Toutefois, leur attirance et leur plaisir d'être avec l'autre les rendaient si mignons. Qu'ils s'inquiètent de leur coeur plutôt que de chercher à panser le sien.

- **troisièmement, vous êtes bien gentils tous les trois mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Que Gin ait refusé de me voir ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pense pas à moi.**

Un comble pour celle qui dirigeait dans l'ombre le magasine le plus people du seireitei. La notion de vie privée l'arrangeait quand elle voulait. Bien qu'elle préservait, mine de rien, l'intérêt de l'interviewé.  
>La question qui restait en suspend est : comment a-t-elle sur pour Ichimaru ? Que faisait-elle là? Qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ?<br>Bon ok , ça fait plus d'une question mais elles se regroupent.

- **Matsumoto, que fais-tu là ?, **finit par demander Hitsugaya.  
>-<strong> je vous cherchais quelle question<strong>

Son insolence provoquait le porteur de Hyorinmaru ? Si peu , si peu .

-** Rangiku-san, vous saviez pour Ichimaru-taicho?  
>- plus ou moins.<strong>

L'art de brouiller les pistes ou comme dérouter son monde - naturel, pour celle qui fut la compagne non officielle du shinigami à tête de serpent ( ou kitsune, au choix ! ).

Après un regard échangé et un sourire répondant à une interrogation muette, Kotetsu-fukutaicho se leva et prit par la main son petit ami pour sortir sans un mot de plus.  
>Hitsugaya, lui, mettait plus de réserve à sortir. Faisait-elle bonne figure pour ensuite éclater en milles morceaux ? Ne devrait-il pas …..<p>

-** Sortez taicho , **le coupa une voix faible mais très douce. **Je ne risque rien maintenant que je suis entière. **

Fixant son regard au sien, le Juubantai-taicho y lut une mélancolie et une tristesse infinie mais aussi une petite joie et une tendresse... qui le troubla. Décidant que son rôle était fini – pour le moment – il adresse un dernier regard significatif à Ichimaru et sortit.

L'atmosphère se fit un peu plus tendue mais définitivement emprunte de douceur.

-**Ca faisait longtemps  
>- presque 8 mois<br>- tu m'as manqué  
>- …... depuis quand écoutais-tu notre conversation ? <strong>****

_Voilà ! bon je ne sais pas si c'est bien donc un review PLEAAAASE ( attentes ? Demandes ? ) j'écoute tout …...  
>MATANEEEEEEEEEEEE !<br>Amethyste alias Mau-taicho _


End file.
